With the large increase in the number of digital cameras, compared to film cameras, many people have large archives of digital images through which they want to browse. When viewing such images, for example on a computer screen or television, the user may discover that one or more of the images are in an incorrect orientation (e.g. where a camera has been used to take a photograph in portrait rather than landscape). Current user interfaces for rotating these images are limited and often provide only the ability to rotate an image through 90°. This may necessitate multiple rotation operations (e.g. where an image is upside down or where rotation is in a single direction). Freehand rotation is enabled in some user interfaces through dragging of a rotation marker using a mouse or stylus, however this can be difficult to operate. Where the images are viewed on a small device, such as a mobile telephone, PDA or handheld computer, such rotation operations may be further restricted and/or additionally difficult to use.